¿Yo qué soy?
by JadeConnor13
Summary: Un pequeño One shot Korvira, donde las personalidades son algo diferentes xD espero les guste porque me base en una canción y como saben mis escritos son muy locos, gocen esto si les gusta el Korvira.


**¿Yo qué soy?**

Los personajes de Legend of Korra pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores Bryan Konietzco, Michael Dante Di Martino, así como a la televisora Nickelodeon, mi único objetivo al hacer este one shot es el de entretener, y no hay fines de lucro por lo que espero les agrade.

—Me saldré de mi zona de confort que es el KorrAsami, hace días al escuchar una canción de un dúo de los 80´s si no me equivoco, pero bueno me he animado al escribir un one shot de Korvira jeje será muy divertido y quizá un poco de drama si les gusta dejen sus reviews si quieren que siga y si no pues gracias por leer, sin más blah, blah, blah comencemos—

 **\- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

En un pequeño cuarto en una vecindad dos mujeres danzaban en la cama, una de piel morena y la otra de piel blanca, sus gemidos resonaban en las paredes que eran bastantes sonoros para los vecinos, los besos llenos de pasión de ambas mujeres se llevaban a cabo con tal vehemencia que parecían querer absorber hasta el último fluido de ambas, la morena baja lentamente desde el cuello de su amante hasta llegar a los pechos con los que juguetea un poco con sus manos para después morderlos o lamerlos, bajando su mano derecha la cual usa para acariciar el sexo de esta comienza a excitarla pues la quería solo para oírla gritar su nombre en ese momento.

Una hora o quizá más llevaban teniendo de cualquier forma que se les podía ocurrir, eran tan apasionadas al hacerlo y más porque siempre la adrenalina corría por sus cuerpos calientes que se deseaban pero hoy, las cosas tomarían un giro inesperado.

-Me estoy cansando de todo esto Korra-

-Oh vamos mi amor llevamos dos años así, ¿Por qué de pronto te pones así?-

Ambas mujeres se encontraban desnudas en la cama, Kuvira llevaba dos años en una relación a escondidas con Korra quien tenía una hermosa esposa llamada Asami, sin embargo nunca había sido muy adepta a la monogamia por lo que cuando conoció a Kuvira quedó encantada con ella y aún más porque a esta no le importaba que estuviera casada, deseaba tanto a Korra que poco le importaba ser solo su amante con tal de que la siguiera frecuentando. Pero en días reciente se había puesto a pensar ¿hacia dónde la llevaba esa relación?, era más que obvio que la morena de ojos azules solo la veía como un objeto sexual de diversión con el que podía jugar cuando ella lo quisiera pero Kuvira ya no quería eso, estaba muy enamorada de Korra así que quería darle un ultimátum aunque eso significaría tal vez que la otra no aceptara sus reclamos pues era muy notable que nunca dejaría a su esposa.

-Porque no le veo sentido seguir en esta relación sino vas a tomarme en serio, estoy harta de que solo vengas a usarme como objeto sexual, también tengo sentimientos-

-Cuando nos conocimos estabas de acuerdo en hacer esto, no actúes como una víctima ahora—trata de levantarse pero Kuvira la detiene.

-Tendrás que decidir Korra-

-Sabes muy bien cuál es la respuesta a eso-

-Dime entonces ¿yo qué soy?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si dime ¿yo que soy?, ¿soy tu amante?, ¿soy tu amiga? O simplemente una desconocida-

-no seas ridícula-

-¿Dime estando ella yo que hago yo en medio de tu vida?-

-Por favor Kuvira últimamente has estado con esa estupidez-

-Hace unos días casi me juraste que la dejarías a ella por mí, ¿oh solo me diste por mi lado?-

-Esto no es un juego aun no es el momento por favor en un poco de confianza-

-Yo ya no te creo se acabó el tiempo, cumple ya con tu palabra-

-Pero si me apuras, pero si te pierdo todo esto ha sido para nada, ya no habrá pasado, ya no habrá futuro, yo quiero estar contigo para siempre te lo juro-

-Solo dices eso pero no es verdad ya nada de lo que dices lo es, si no se lo dices seré yo esta vez quien se lo diga-

-¡Es una locura!... te lo prohíbo, ¿Qué vas a ganar con eso?-

-No te quepa duda que yo se lo digo sabes que no tengo miedo mi amor—se acerca a ella para besar sus labios.

-Pero si le cuentas vas a destruir lo nuestro, yo estaré acabada, tú estarás perdida—la toma con fuerza del mentón—maldigo el momento en que entraste en mi vida—se levanta de la cama pero Kuvira una vez más la detiene rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

-Oh vamos Korra ten por seguro que serás más feliz conmigo que con esa empresaria—besa el cuello de Korra.

-Ella no puede saberlo porque no dudará en dejarme o en asesinarte, ¿eso es lo qué quieres?-

-Es verdad que tiene mucho poder pero no tengo miedo a enfrentarla con tan de quedarme contigo mi amor-

-Estás enferma—por fin se aleja y comienza a ponerse la ropa.

-Enferma de amor quizá sí, pero si no cumples con lo que me dijiste me veré en la penosa necesidad de hablar con tu hermosa esposa-

-Quiero que entiendas una cosa "cariño"—se acerca a Kuvira tomándola de la cara colocando sus dedos con fuerza en ambas mejillas de la mujer—tú no eres nadie para amenazarme, ¿sabes por qué?—usa más fuerza—porque estás aquí para complacerme y si no quieres que sea yo quien te de una golpiza es mejor que dejes ya ésta estupidez a un lado-

La empuja con fuerza a la cama y esta cae con los ojos llorosos sobando su rostro ya que le dolía pues la morena había usado demasiada fuerza, Korra la mira con furia ya con toda su ropa puesta.

-¿Entonces eso soy para ti?... una zorra con la que te acuestas cuando quieres y ya-

-Pensé que ya lo sabías-

-Eres una persona despreciable Korra-

-Tú me haces serlo porque nunca te mentí, te dije que estaba casada tu aceptaste ser mi amante porque disfrutabas tanto como yo hacer esto, y si es verdad que te dije que dejaría a Asami pero solo fue porque ya me tienes cansada con tus cursilerías de querer tenerme solo para ti, ¿De verdad pensaste que me iba casar contigo?, por favor que ingenuas eres-

-Tienes razón fui muy ingenua al creerlo, no creo que seas capaz de amar a alguien realmente además he escuchado que no soy la única, ¿a quién más estás usando?-

-Eso no es algo que te incumba, pero te equivocas yo si soy capaz de amar, yo amo y amaré a mi esposa por siempre porque ella es la única que me interesa porque ella tiene lo que tú no-

-¿Cómo su dinero?-

-¿Sí sabes que Asami no tenía dinero cuando nos casamos no?, si lo sabes porque me estuviste investigando—Kuvira abre los ojos sorprendida—eres solo una adolescente jugando a ser adulta-

-Ya tengo 21-

-Eso no importa para mí lo eres, tengo muchos años más que tú así que no podrías hacer algo sin que yo no lo sepa-

-Pues ¿sabes qué?—le grita—ya no me importa si no me amas o si no quieres casarte conmigo, porque si no eres feliz conmigo ya no lo serás con ella-

-¿Así, y qué te hace estar tan segura?-

-Que no soy tan estúpida como crees, tu esposa está escuchando todo esto desde que llegaste, le dije que yo soy tu amante que lo he sido por dos años, es una buena mujer y no se merece que le veas la cara Korra ahora háblale—le pone el celular frente a ella.

-¿Qué carajos hiciste?-

Korra mira el teléfono nerviosa y llena de miedo de que no fuera una broma de la chica y no lo era, al tomar el teléfono se da cuenta de que la llamada lleva más de una hora en función y al poner el oído para escuchar a su esposa escucha la respiración de Asami, estaba furiosa y como si supiera que esta ya la estaba escuchando decide hablar.

*No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Korra*

-Asami yo…-

*¡Cállate!... y no sé te ocurra regresar a la mansión porque ya di la orden de que no te dejen pasar*

-Asami escucha por favor yo te amo…-

*Si eso fuera verdad no me hubieras hecho eso*

 **Cuelga.**

Korra mira el teléfono y su esposa ya había colgado, estaba en un estado de shock pues nunca se imaginó que todos sus sucios encuentros llegarían a los oídos de Asami y más por sus propias palabras, saliendo de ese trance mira la sonrisa malévola de Kuvira y rápidamente la toma del cuello.

-Te voy a desfigurar tu bello rostro para que no vuelvas a sonreír-

-Haz lo que quieras—ríe—estás acabada Korra-

-No me conoces entonces—sonríe confundiendo a la chica—no tienes idea de ¿con quién te has metido?-

Levantándola sujetando su cuello, Korra le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Kuvira arrojándola con fuerza haciéndola caer de la cama, se da la vuelta para levantarla tomándola del cuello de nuevo ahora golpeándole el estómago con su rodilla provocando que esta escupiera sangre.

-¿Piensas qué realmente he perdido a mi esposa?... sigues siendo muy estúpida cariño—le da un beso mordiendo sus labios—ella me va a perdonar y tu seguirás siendo la mujer humillada de este aburrido lugar donde todo se sabe, nadie te hará caso y se reirán de ti así que no pienso perder más tiempo contigo-

Korra la suelta dejándola en el piso con sangre en los labios y un moretón ya visible en su ojo izquierdo, la morena sabía que algo como eso haría enojar por mucho tiempo a su esposa, ambas se amaban demasiado como para que algo así las separara, pero alguien a pesar de todo no estaba conforme con eso, los ojos de Kuvira estaban llenos de furia y su mente solo pensaba en vengarse.

-Vas a pagar por esto Korra lo juro-

 **Probablemente no les guste ver a Korra como una vil persona pero como dije he salido de la zona de confort así que solo quise divertirme con esto, no estoy diciendo que esté de acuerdo con lo que escribí pero es bueno ver a los personajes sin su típica personalidad de siempre, ya saben una Korrita hermosa que siempre será un amor :3 y me encanta y una despiadada Kuvira que aquí tuvo un ligero cambio y bueno Asami no fue muy explorada, pero en fin como saben escribo locuras o a veces cursilerías que no se me dan muy bien xD.**

 **Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.**


End file.
